Different
by GreatDarkNoodleKing
Summary: Pitch wanted a lover who would treat him like an actual person. He wanted someone different. And he finds Jack... OOC. AU. Smut warning. OC, but you're gonna hate him.
1. Chapter 1

**This is very similar to some other crap I've already written, but the slight differences are what makes it better. Deal with the fact that you've probably read a lot of this before, and will read it again and again after this. Because I can't come and hug you if it disappoints you. I just can't hug a stranger.**

**Different**

He had been walking with his boyfriend and his friends when it happened- he spotted a speck of bright blue in the crowd on campus. Turning his head, Pitch Black stopped as he stared. He was always the odd one in his friend circle- the only one who actually could stand bits and pieces of living, enjoyed aspects of daily activities, and didn't find all sorts of ways he could experimentally kill himself. But, just because he was slightly off from his friends, didn't mean he didn't fit in with them.

Not like the boy he saw. That boy with bright, glowing white hair. With his warm, happy smile, this boy would have been shunned by his boyfriend and other friends. And the way the sun seemed to adore his pale skin, while the sun attacked and ravished the pale skin of Pitch and his friends- he looked like an angel. Pitch could see how blue his eyes were even from the distance he was at. And that blue was warm, friendly- not cold or artificial like the people he associated himself with.

And though he only was able to glimpse him, Pitch suddenly felt like he needed to know this boy. He needed to meet him, talk to him. He was so very different from his friends. He wanted that difference. So bright, so alive… Where his friends were cold and unfeeling in most all ways.

Pitch knew that his boyfriend, Xavier, only just barely got any joy from their relationship. He just got pleasure from the sex. If Pitch knew anyone else willing to fuck him, he would have broken things off ages ago. Sure, he was a Goth, and he hated most things about living, but there were parts that he enjoyed. And looking at this boy, he had a feeling that there were parts he enjoyed too.

The boy in the bright blue sweater walked with an incredibly colorful bunch of people, whereas Pitch walked with people dressed all in black just as he was. And the hair of this boy's friends were all sorts of colors, while Pitch was identically black haired with the others. Though his was natural, and none of theirs was…

"Bitch, what the hell you doin?" Xavier asked, shouting at him from about twenty feet away. The others hadn't even noticed Pitch had stopped until he was as far away as he was now. Pitch didn't even turn his head; he continued watching the boy until he lost him in the crowd between them.

Swallowing, he turned and walked to his boyfriend's outstretched arm. Xavier wrapped his arm around Pitch's thin shoulders, squeezing him roughly, asking, "What were ya lookin at Bitch?"

Pushing his arm off, Pitch whimpered, "Xavier, stop calling me that- it's not nice…"

"Do you think I give a shit abou' nice?" Xavier shot back, grabbing Pitch's wrist and pressuring it enough to bruise. When Pitch closed his eyes tight and whimpered, Xavier dropped his hand and wrapped his arm back around the smaller shoulders. "I own you, Bitch…"

Sniffling, Pitch just bit his tongue. Once again Xavier didn't even notice he had upset him- he never noticed anyone's emotions: to him, because he had no emotions other than lust and hate, nobody else did either. Pitch may have been dark, but his friends were considerably darker and much less receptive to normal aspects of life.

Of course, Pitch's mother had always told him he was a sensitive boy who was really in touch with his emotions, so maybe he was the weird one…

"'Ey, Bitch, you didn't answer me," Xavier spat aggressively at his lover.

Whimpering again, Pitch mumbled, "I thought I saw someone I knew…"

"Who?" Xavier asked, sounding genuinely uninterested.

Pitch frowned. "Too far away… Couldn't tell…" He lied plainly, but Xavier had stopped listening, so it didn't matter either way. The two walked with their eight friends to the favorite little dark corner behind the biggest building on campus. The others went to smoke various things and drink mixes of booze and meds. Just trying to kills themselves in the only ways they liked.

Every time they offered him a cigarette. Pitch always said no. He had seen his mother and father both die from lung cancer. He had enough nightmares to last him forever and swore he'd never do that to them or to himself.

Sitting and fiddling with his fingers in his lap, Pitch couldn't stop thinking about that enchanting boy. Those blue eyes were so bright… He had been able to distinguish them so clearly… And they had been so beautiful… Pitch was getting turned on just picturing them. How could a two second glimpse of a boy he'd never met affect him this way? As he continued seeing that boy in his head, Pitch realized his lips felt incredibly lonely. He wanted to kiss that boy. He wanted to be more than friends.

"'Ey, babe, are you still mad about earlier?" Xavier's face inches from his broke Pitch from his thoughts.

Flinching back, Pitch looked away and grumbled a soft, "No…"

Xavier looked at him and an artificial grin splayed across his face. Pitch wasn't sure if he even remembered how to smile anymore. "Aw, babe, are you hard?" he sneered, looking down at Pitch's crotch.

The skinnier of the two shut his legs tight, placing his hands above his tell-tale bulge, whimpering, "No…!"

"Oh, you are!" Xavier chortled emptily, "Well, here, how b'out I take care of that?"

The bigger male forced Pitch's legs apart. And he wrenched the long hands away to give him space to reach his hand into Pitch's black pants.

"No! Xavier, stop it!" Pitch yelped, wriggling desperately, "Xavier, I don't want you to! Stop!"

An intensely tight squeeze to his dick caused Pitch to yelp loudly and bite his lip to keep quiet. Xavier was scowling at him now as he pumped his smaller lover's member ferociously. Pitch whimpered helplessly as Xavier practically raped him. As he reached his climax, Pitch couldn't keep the few moans of pleasure from rolling over his tongue. A few more pumps and tugs and Pitch keeled forward, moaning at the release.

Once he pulled his hand back, Xavier growled, "I'm the only one who can make you happy, Bitch. You know no one else will ever love you." Pitch could only hide his face in shame and keep from crying. "You're a freak with anyone else, and you're barely normal with us. Do you honestly think anybody else would even want to hang out with you once they found out who you were and who you hung out with?" Pitch tried his hardest to tune him out now. He wished he didn't need to be with Xavier to get the sex he needed. But he was the only bisexual guy willing to fuck a completely homosexual man like Pitch.

He waited until it was time for the ten of them to split up for classes and other various things on campus. Pitch knew none of them ever really went to class, but they liked to lie about it. After he went to his three night classes, Pitch decided he didn't want to spend the night with Xavier. He wanted to go to the library.

He found a book far in the back that hardly anyone ever checked out, and with a tiny smile that he'd never let Xavier ever see again, he walked back out to where tables and chairs were. A few kids sat at a round table working on what he assumed was a project, there were a couple solo people reading in the cushiony chairs the college paid for, and then Pitch saw someone sitting at a table by themselves.

But it was _who_ he saw that was what really caught his attention. The boy from earlier. With the glowing white hair and beautiful blue eyes. He all but sprinted to the table he sat at.

Stopping at the back of one of the wooden chairs, Pitch cleared his throat gently. The boy looked up, blinking in slight confusion, from his notebook. Swallowing at those pretty pale blues, Pitch asked in a whisper, "Anyone else sitting here…?"

The boy blinked, glancing around- noticing that there were plenty of open tables. But he shook his head, saying, "Nah, jus' me." Pitch nearly swooned at that deep, sultry voice.

Smiling, Pitch pulled the chair out and slid down to sit across from this gorgeous angel on earth. He tried to read a little of his book, but he couldn't help himself but to just lift his eyes and stare at the white hair. So pretty…

"Uh," Pitch stammered, trying to make a little conversation. The boy lifted his head, looking mildly annoyed that he was interrupting his studying, but he smiled a little anyway. "I, uh, I saw you earlier," Pitch said meekly- pretty pathetic way to start small talk…

The boy looked a little uncomfortable hearing that, so Pitch quickly said, "Y-you were waking with some other people wearing really bright colors…! A boy in red, a girl in green, and another boy in yellow… It was… Hard not to notice you…"

The boy smiled. "Oh, yeah, those were my friends," he said, unintentionally making Pitch's heart flutter, "My name's Jack," he extended a warm pale hand, "Jack Frost."

Smiling, Pitch reached his hand out to accept the greeting. "Pitch Black," he said, not wanting to let go of his hand. Jack smiled a little brighter at his name.

"And I thought _my_ name was bad," he snickered. Pitch couldn't suppress a grin.

"I think your name fits you," Pitch said, motioning to the white hair. Jack touched his locks, laughing a little.

"Not as much as yours does you," Jack said, physically touching Pitch's jet black hair. Pitch blushed, flinching slightly, but smiling with such joy none of it mattered. Jack was so different from Xavier- sweet, open to contact that doesn't involve fucking or hitting, and he was able to talk openly. And the way Jack smiled… Absolutely genuine, absolutely real, and absolutely beautiful.

Pitch suddenly found himself licking his lips, gazing at Jack's thin, pale lips in longing. A soft smile from those pale lips, and Pitch was practically drooling at this boy's feet. Why couldn't Xavier act like this at least once for him? At least try to be nice? That was all he really wanted, someone who could understand him and talk to him like he was just another person, and not a whore that was open to being abused and verbally abashed. Pitch wanted a gentle lover. Not someone like Xavier…

Jack had gone back to his notes, but Pitch continued staring lovingly at the boy's head of white hair. He barely knew him, but Pitch felt like he was meant to know this boy. Maybe not even love him, but at least know him personally as a friend- though he'd very much like to love this one… He probably wasn't a boy, he was probably in his twenties or so, just like Pitch, but he was so small and fragile looking that Pitch kept calling him a boy in his head.

Pitch felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, and he begrudgingly pulled his phone out to see who it was. It was Xavier. Texting him. Frowning, Pitch shoved it back into his pocket and ignored when it vibrated again. Each text was two vibrations. A call continued until you either answered or the answering machine picked up. So far Pitch had gotten a series of six separate pairs of vibrations. Six texts.

Jack could obviously hear the phone, because by the fifth time, Pitch could see him smiling. And on the sixth, Jack giggled and asked, "Aren't you gonna answer that?"

Pitch looked at his phone screen, read the "six new messages" notification, and set it down, grumbling in annoyance, "It's my boyfriend… I don't wanna talk to him right now…"

Jack blinked and Pitch saw a delicate blush grace the boy's cheeks. Looking away, Jack muttered, "N-never would've pegged you as the gay type…" Pitch only smiled a little nervously at that, groaning when his phone lit up with a phone call. The vibrations wouldn't stop.

Scowling, he let it ring. Jack watched the screen for the duration that it was lit up. "Xavier…" he read aloud, "Did you two get into a fight or something?"

"We fight every day," Pitch grumbled, looking away from the phone. Jack muttered a soft 'oh' and the phone rang again. Growling under his breath, Pitch finally picked it up and hit the call button.

"Hello?" he asked, sounding completely devoid of any and all emotion.

Xavier immediately snarled at him. "_Hello?_ I text you ten times and call you and all you say is _hello?_ Listen, you little whore, I know you had your phone on you, why the hell were you ignoring me?"

Lying through his teeth, Pitch all but snarled back, "I couldn't hear it." Jack smiled a little at that, and Pitch felt his anger soften slightly. Maybe he was being a little silly about this whole thing…

"You lying little Bitch," Xavier hissed. Pitch didn't say anything; he just ran his fingers back and forth over the table top. Finally Xavier finished cursing and huffed.

"Whatever, anyway, I'm horny and you're coming down here now," Xavier ordered.

Frowning, Pitch spat, "No. I'm busy."

"Busy?" Xavier shouted in rage, "Listen to me you miserable little whore! I can make your life MISERABLE!"

"You already do," Pitch grumbled back, looking at his fingers. Judging by the uncomfortable look on Jack's face Pitch guessed he could hear the entire conversation. Xavier wasn't exactly being quiet…

Xavier began screaming at him. Frowning, Pitch pulled the phone from his ear and clicked the 'end call' button. He then set his phone down on the table. When it started ringing again, he proceeded to turn it off completely.

They did this all the time now. And Xavier almost always cheated on him when he was like this. Honestly, he didn't care anymore. The first few times, yeah, it hurt, but now… now… he was used to Xavier…

Jack offered a half-hearted smile, and he asked, "You two calling things off, then?"

"Probably not…" Pitch huffed, "We've done this like, thirteen times… We always stay together, though…" Jack asked why and Pitch tried to hold back any sorrow in his face and voice as he said, "I don't have anyone else…" Jack whimpered a soft 'oh' and stared at Pitch worriedly.

"My parents are both dead, and I don't have any siblings," Pitch explained, "And Xavier was the only person willing to have se-… Uh… Love me…" Jack blushed brightly when he realized what Pitch was about to say. He looked away, smiling shyly. Pitch apologized for being insensitive, but Jack insisted it was fine.

"Just a bit personal," he commented, running his fingers through his hair and blowing out a tense breath. Again Pitch apologized.

As they sat there in awkward silence, Pitch could have sworn he felt a physical spark between them when their eyes met. His body jolted with the odd sensation that they connected. Like… they had just fused… Even for a brief second… He silently wondered if Jack had felt it. He certainly felt a hell of a lot more than Xavier did.

Suddenly they were just staring at each other. Pitch noticed it first- when he suddenly got lost in a beautiful swirling sea of blue. The way Jack wasn't even blinking made Pitch think that maybe he could try to be little more brazen. Pushing his chair back, Pitch began leaning over the table, towards the mesmerized boy.

Jack gasped softly, willingly opening his mouth when Pitch's lips brushed against his. When the warm, wet tongue slithered in between his teeth, Jack couldn't stop a moan from reverberating in his throat. His eyes began rolling back into his head as they kissed, his neck lolling back slightly as Pitch leaned over him.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm…." Jack moaned, rolling his tongue against Pitch's. He could feel his pants tightening around his member. Jack had never kissed another man before, that much was obvious to Pitch.

Moaning with him, Pitch licked hungrily into the kiss, making the smaller boy moan a little more urgently.

Carefully slipping his lips off of Jack's, but keeping them close enough so that they touched as he talked, Pitch whispered, "Do you have a dorm to yourself?" Jack nodded. Pitch kissed him sweetly again. "Mind if I come over tonight…?"

* * *

Pitch writhed and wriggled on the bed beneath Jack, moaning and gasping desperately as the smaller boy fucked him. "Anh! Anh! Jack!" he wailed, "That's it, Jack! More!"

As Jack pounded into Pitch's tight, wet hole, he grunted and hissed. Choking out a question, Jack asked, "D.. Ah! I- I've never… I don't know if… if I'm… oooahh… If I'm gay… D… does this m-make me…? Ahh…!" He could barely make sentences it felt so good. "God, it's so tight…! Anh, anh, anh! I've… I've had s-sex with girls before, an-anh..! Ah… They weren't th-this tight… Ah!"

Keeping his arms wrapped around Jack's back, Pitch openly moaned as his new lover fucked him. His body rocked back and forth against the mattress, tugging and folding the sheets as he moved, messing the bed.

Smiling and continuing to moan, Pitch replied, "D-depends whether you wanna d-do this again-nnnnn…!" As Jack continued slamming his hips into his, Pitch mewled happily and continued with his wanton moans. "Haah, yes Jack, yes! Oohhhh, God that's good!" Jack had begun slamming into his prostate. Normally hitting it once would have made him cum, but Jack was giving him little time to let his release claim him- the feeling of having his prostate abused so fiercely was making the pleasure increase without it all spilling out.

It was obvious Jack knew how to have sex, he was definitely no virgin, but he had been so nervous and gentle with Pitch when they first started. He was afraid he'd screw something up and end up hurting him. And that only made Pitch want him more. He had been begging by the time Jack finally decided he'd do it.

Now Pitch was screaming in ecstasy. And he was screaming Jack's name. "Ah, fuck, JACK!" he yelped as the smaller body pulled him in closer, allowing his dick in deeper with each thrust. Pitch's head lolled back as yet another happy moan passed through him. "God, I can't remember when the sex was this good!"

Jack gasped and groaned, his thrusts were becoming erratic and pace less. It made Pitch crazy. "Jack, yes!" The boy's blue eyes flew open and he was staring down at his sweaty lover. The tired, yet alive fire in Pitch's eyes, the sleepy, yet sensual smile, the messy black hair spilling over the pillows like ink. Looking at him made him even more aroused.

Jack began moaning lowly, loudly, and continuously with each thrust. And soon Pitch joined him in moaning. They were both centimeters from their release. It was just barely breathing down their necks.

"Hah-hahh, P-Pitch," Jack gasped, "I'm, I'm gonnaa-aaaahhhh….!" Jack continued slamming his dick into Pitch's hole, gasping and moaning as he felt the already tight walls clenching around him. "D-do you want me to pull out?"

"NO!" Pitch wailed, "I want it in me! Cum in me, Jack! Please!" And Jack began going faster, faster, faster. "Anh, anh, anh, anh, unh, unh- aaaaannnnhhhhhh…!" Jack's eyes went wide as saucers when the walls squeezed him so tight it forced him to cum instantaneously. He screamed with his release, just as Pitch wailed with his.

Pitch's seed splattered all over his chest and Jack's pelvis. And Jack's seed poured into Pitch's body- a tiny stream leaking out around his shaft.

Gasping desperately, Jack collapsed on top of Pitch with a moan. The taller of the males mewled at the pressure and the squelch as their chests pressed into his semen.

"Wa… was it good for you…?" Jack asked, unable to lift his head with sheer exhaustion.

Smiling, Pitch reached up and stroked the smaller male's back. "It was the best I've had in years…" he whispered.

"G-good," Jack mumbled into Pitch's collarbone, "I was afraid I wouldn't be good at it…" Pitch only smiled and kissed Jack's forehead.

He cared about Pitch's pleasure. Xavier never once asked if Pitch liked it. And here Jack was, worrying the entire time that he wasn't pleasuring Pitch enough. "You really are different from him…" Pitch whispered, watching as the tiny man's eyes began to flutter shut, "You care…" Jack was a living, breathing human being. Not a sack of bones that wore a human face. And Pitch loved him for that.

Not only did he love Jack's looks, but he loved him _for_ him. Jack was a kind hearted person. He was sweet, and warm, and friendly, and fun. Pitch couldn't remember the last time he's had fun, especially during sex. And here came along Jack, making and making him have fun while making him moan and wriggle in ecstasy.

Jack was different. Not just from Xavier, but from anyone he had ever met. And he wanted to learn all the things that made him so different.

**Wellp, maybe this'll become an actual story… Or I might leave it as a one-shot…**


	2. Chapter 2

***frowny face* I don't understand one thing- if you don't have to give a warning about Jack being on bottom, why in the hell would you have to warn about Pitch being on bottom? What the hell's the difference? **

**Just personal preferences? *frowny face***

**Different – Chapter Two—He's Not Like You**

Pitch smiled sleepily at the head of white hair on his chest. Ruffling the locks, he blushed a little remembering what the two of them had done. The blue eyed boy shifted, blinking himself awake, and he yawned as he sat up.

"Morning," Pitch said; the smaller of the two blinked in surprise at suddenly hearing another voice. The black haired man offered a friendly smile, and Jack's shocked face softened into a smile of recognition.

"Oh yeah," Jack mumbled, blushing as he sat back, "We… fucked…" Pitch nodded. Sitting back, the white haired boy flushed when he noticed that he had never pulled out. He had been inside him all night long. He whispered a quiet sorry and slid out.

Looking at the clock, Jack said, "It's getting sorta late… I… I have class… A… and… W-well, I mean, I don't want you to feel like I'm making you leave… I just…."

Pitch hushed him. "It's alright, I get it," he said, "Last night was wonderful. And it's your choice whether or not you want it to stay as just last night… But…" He leaned forward and kissed the man tenderly, "I'd really like for this to become something more than that…" Jack blushed brightly at him.

"I… I'm…" Jack couldn't think of words. He didn't need to, though- Pitch was just happy to have had that night with him. With one more kiss, the tall dark man dressed and left for his own dorm room.

Problem was… He shared a dorm with Xavier… And if the last few times they'd fought like that were anything to judge by, he'd almost definitely find someone else in bed with him.

Sighing, he turned the handle of the shared room and stepped inside. Avoiding looking at Xavier's bed, Pitch went to his closet and began pulling clothes out.

"Oh, hey, Bitch, where've you been?" Pitch frowned, but didn't turn to look at the source of the voice.

"You just missed Erica, you know, that hot chick with the ginormous tits?" Xavier snickered from his bed, "She fucked like a whore…"

Pitch didn't say anything; he just pulled off his day-old shirt and tossed it onto his bed. He pulled his pants off as well and then his boxers.

"Hey, why's your ass all bruised?" Xavier asked, suddenly sounding like he was right behind him. Pitch flinched when he groped his bottom, but didn't move to answer.

Xavier scowled. "Answer me," he hissed in the thinner male's ear.

Huffing angrily, Pitch replied dryly, "I slept with someone, that's all…" He was immediately thrown onto his bed, Xavier shouting at him in rage.

Xavier punched Pitch straight in the face, roaring at him, "YOU WHAT?! How could you cheat on me, you ungrateful little WHORE!?"

Whimpering, Pitch sobbed as Xavier wailed on him. He didn't give him a chance to answer; he just brutalized the poor man. Only when Pitch's nose had begun to bleed did he stop: trading the beating for forcing his dick into Pitch. He raped him mercilessly, not stopping even when blood began leaking from Pitch's hole.

Pitch sobbed and whimpered in agony as Xavier thrusted violently into his prostate. This brought him no pleasure- only pain. He tried pleading with him to stop, but he knew from experience Xavier wouldn't stop until he came. So he had to ride out the misery and try to tune it all out.

He pictured Jack as Xavier rammed into him- the soft white hair, the warm smile, the tender blue eyes; he'd prefer all of them to Xavier's raw, fake black hair, his cold, cruel glare, and his dark, lifeless brown eyes. Jack was all he could think of to keep himself from going mad.

Finally he felt Xavier's seed spilling all over his ass. He had pulled out… Blinking his yellow eyes up at him, Pitch whimpered weakly, "You cheat on me all the time, why's it so wrong if I do it once…?" Xavier slapped him for that. Sobbing softly into his pillow, Pitch said, "I… I hate you…"

"Too fucking bad," Xavier hissed down at him.

Sniffling, Pitch said, "I'm done with you… We… We're over, Xavier…"

Snarling, Xavier began pounding into him again. "So you're breaking up with me?" he growled, grabbing a fistful of Pitch's hair, "Fine, then let's have some good ol' break up sex…" And with that he began jackhammering into Pitch, making the thin black haired male wail and sob in agony.

It felt like hours before Pitch was finally able to leave the room. He limped ever so slightly, but he put on a poker face and fought through it.

Sitting behind the school after his classes, Pitch hugged his knees in sorrow. He knew he needed to move to another room, but… He didn't really have anyone to move in with… Would he be able to switch dorms if he explained to the president of their college…?

Pitch needed a shoulder to cry on… And as much as he didn't want to seem like a cling-on, he only knew one person who might be willing to let him cry for a while. He got up and walked to Jack's dorm, praying that he was there.

The white haired male had been surprised to see him, but quickly let him inside when Pitch began tearing up. Soon enough he was trying to soothe Pitch as he sobbed openly.

"Pitch, what happened…? Why are you crying…? What is it…?" Jack was trying to get an answer out of him, something, _anything_! Pitch didn't respond, just cried a little bit harder. "Did I do something to upset you?" Jack asked.

The black haired male shook his head no. Well, at least Jack got something…

"Well, then what's wrong?" he asked, nudging the black haired man's arm.

Sniffling, Pitch whispered, "Xavier raped me…"

Jack's eyes went wide as saucers. Um… Uh…. How was he supposed to respond to that…? He settled on pulling Pitch into a hug and saying that he was sorry. He didn't even know this Xavier guy, but so far he didn't like him. But then again, he didn't know what Pitch wanted him to say…

Carefully, Jack wrapped his arms around Pitch and held him in a hug. An awkward hug, but a hug nonetheless. Pitch whimpered into his shoulder, saying that he wished he had never dated him in the first place.

"W-well…" Jack stammered unsurely, "I… If you hadn't b-been angry with him… we would have ne-never met, so…"

Pitch laughed emptily at that and said, "True…" They sat there for a while longer in silence- Jack just stroking Pitch's back slowly.

Eventually, Jack asked, "Is… Is there anything I can do to help…? Do you want me to tell someone…?"

The taller of the two shook his head. "No, that's alright," he said. "But…" he shifted a little uncomfortably on the couch, and asked, "D… Do you… Well, I feel like I'm being rather rude asking… But… Would it be alright with you if I stayed here for a while…? Shared your dorm, I mean…?"

Jack blinked. "I don't have any other beds, though- it's a single suite… My… My stepfather paid for it," he said.

"I wouldn't mind sleeping on the couch," Pitch said, smiling a little, "I just don't want to go back to Xavier…"

The blue eyed male nodded and said in a whisper, "Yeah, sure… I'd be happy to have you stay here…" Looking away and then back at him, he asked, "Should we go get some of your stuff?" Pitch nodded and the two walked outside together.

"So are you the one who fucked my Bitch? Hmm?" Xavier asked, scowling at Jack from his bed and through the fog of marijuana smoke.

Jack didn't reply, he just helped Pitch take out some of his clothes and some of his personal items.

Since he got no response, Xavier decided to continue. "Yeah, real screamer in bed, in't he?" he chuckled dryly, "Always was a pussy. So touchy… Do one little thing and suddenly the little Bitch's crying…"

Again Jack kept silent, trying to give Pitch reassuring looks as they folded up a few things.

"Got one tight ass, though, dun't he?" Xavier snickered to himself at that, even more so when he saw Pitch's shoulders trembling with sobs being held back.

Jack rubbed Pitch's back tenderly, just staring at him in silence when he looked at him. The silent exchange was all the words they needed. Once they had everything Pitch said he wanted, they headed back out to Jack's suite.

Folding out the blankets over the couch, Jack sighed awkwardly and stood back. "So, uh… Um… The bathroom's over there, if you need it… And… We have a little attached kitchen area… And… Yeah…" he mumbled a little, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably. He couldn't shake the memory of the fact that the two of them had slept together just a night ago. It made this little exchange seem all the more uncomfortable- he had honestly thought it would have been a one night stand. He was hoping so, anyway… He felt really stupid about it now, but all day he had been thinking of what they had done. He had never done anything like that with a man before… So of course he was mulling over it all day- sometimes regretting it, sometimes wishing he had gotten Pitch's phone number and called him back. It was just weird to him… Even with women they always ended up as one night stands. He'd call them again and again, but it seemed like everyone abandoned him after the first time. He had his friends, but he didn't sleep with them: so they didn't up and leave…

Was he bad in bed? Was that why women left him after their one night?

Pitch thanked him quietly and sat down on the couch, just staring down at his hands. He twiddled his thumbs around in circles a couple of times, but Jack walked away. He felt really tense in there.

But, after sitting in his room in silence, he didn't feel any better. He felt worse having left Pitch alone. What if it upset him more? What if he needed to talk again…? What if he started crying again? Jack got up and headed back out.

"Oh," he gasped softly, freezing on the spot. Pitch was shirtless and the only article of clothing he had on at the moment were his boxers. Evidently he was changing.

Quickly looking away and hiding his eyes, not to mention his red cheeks, Jack stammered, "I-uh… Sorry… I-I didn't know y-you were… uh… I-… I'll leave you alone now…"

He began shuffling away when the soft voice halted him. Pitch said his name. Just his name. But it stopped him.

Swallowing, Jack turned back and asked, "Yes?"

The black haired male looked at him pleadingly, stepping closer. He held a shirt in his hands, and he tugged and pulled it nervously as he said, "Jack… I… I don't want him in me… I… I want his essence out…"

Jack gasped softly when Pitch stepped in closer, ghosting his lips over his. "Please, Jack… Please take him away…" And the white haired male gave in- pushing his lips forward into the thinner, darker ones. He moaned at the familiar taste and quickly lost himself.

Pitch's legs bucked wildly as Jack pounded into him. It had hurt at first, yes, but that wasn't Jack's fault. Now it was absolutely orgasmic.

"Hnnnn!" he bit his lower lip, keening at the abuse of his prostate, "Jack, yes!" The other male slammed into him; their bodies squelching and their skin slapping loudly with each thrust. They had used an excessive amount of lube to ease Pitch's sore hole- it was proving quite sensual now.

Jack grunted and groaned, arms wrapped around Pitch's knees, keeping his entrance free for deep penetration. It felt incredible- just like the night before- Pitch was so tight.

"Anh! Oh, _Jaaack!_" Pitch moaned, clawing his lover's back. Jack fucked wonderfully. "Yes! YES!"

His vision was quickly blurred by white passion and Pitch came. The overwhelming tight clench around his dick caused Jack to scream in ecstasy and spill deep inside Pitch's body.

The full feeling brought a smile to Pitch's face: when Jack pulled out and collapsed next to him on the bed, the slow leak of his semen overflowing out of his hole made him sigh blissfully.

"He's gone," Pitch whispered, smiling up at the ceiling in a dreamlike state, "Xavier's gone…" Jack tried to say something after that, but he was absolutely exhausted- once again the sex had left him breathless. Just like his first time… All the way back when he was a virgin…

The black haired male pulled the smaller into his arms, kissing his forehead tenderly. "Thank you, Jack…" he whispered. Jack choked out a quiet 'don't mention it' and continued to gulp down air.

Pitch was obviously not sleeping on the couch tonight… He could worry about his classes with his professors tomorrow… If he told them he'd been raped they'd probably let him off. Sure, college professors were notoriously uncaring, but even they were human enough to feel pity.

Still, he could worry in the morning. Right now he had an absolutely gorgeous young man snuggled up against his cum splattered chest. How could he not pay attention to that?


	3. Chapter 3

**Derp derp derp…**

**Different—Chapter Three—Having You Around**

When Jack woke back up he nearly knocked Pitch off the bed- rolling around like a toddler will do that. He jumped up, squeaking an apology the instant he realized it, but Pitch didn't really mind. He just liked seeing Jack get so worked up; so emotional. He needed emotion after all the years with Xavier and his dead ass…

Sitting up, Pitch rubbed his chest a little- Jack had accidentally punched his ribs. "I really am sorry about that," Jack muttered, "I toss and turn a lot when I sleep."

"It isn't a big deal," the black haired male replied, sitting up more, "It's only pain… It'll fade…" Jack looked a little confused by that, but he smiled lightly anyway. Pitch got up and walked slowly to the bathroom, if only to wash away some of the reek of lovemaking off of him. Jack followed not far behind.

Wiping himself off with a wet, soapy sponge, Jack made sure to get all the dried splatter stains, the shorter male grumbled, "God, I freaking stink…!" Pitch laughed a little at that.

"Thank you, by the way," he said, wiping a cloth over his face to rid himself of sleep.

"F-for what? Last night?" Jack asked, rubbing the sponge over his chest. Pitch nodded and the pale cheeks under the blue eyes darkened to a deep pink. "W-why are you thanking me for that?" Jack asked, looking away in embarrassment.

Pitch smiled at how shy he was being. He missed seeing someone look so innocent and not so dominating and vile. "I had said I wanted Xavier out, remember?" Jack nodded. "Well," Pitch said, turning to face him, "You replaced him in me…" Now Jack's ears were glowing red- Pitch wanted to laugh it was so cute.

Jack seemed so fragile and so gentle, yet he had such fire during sex. Pitch loved how paradoxical he was. His emotions were a tumultuous band of misfits fighting to make Jack Frost seem like one thing, then another the very next moment. One moment he was a force to be reckoned with as far as passion and lust, the next you wanted to cradle him in your arms like a child. Pitch was quickly growing addicted to these visual emotions.

Slowly, he reached out a hand and cupped Jack's cheek. The blue eyes blinked a few times in surprise, but went wide as Pitch stole a soft kiss. They remained unblinking until their lips parted. Once Pitch was no longer snogging him, Jack's eyes blinked a good thirty times in a single second.

"And," Pitch whispered, "Thank you for letting me stay here… I really do appreciate it…"

Jack smiled meekly, still caught off guard by the kiss, but said, "You're welcome." Looking away again, they each finished cleaning themselves off and Pitch went to the living room to dress. After having pulled on some pants, Jack walked out after him, tugging a t-shirt over his head.

"Hey," he said, still fumbling to get his head through the hole, "does it make me gay if I like it when you kiss me?"

Pitch chuckled a little and Jack finally got the shirt over his head. He smiled at seeing the other male buttoning up a shirt of his own.

"I think it makes you a little gay," Pitch said. It took Jack about forty seconds to realize he was teasing him, but when he did his face went red and he said that wasn't funny.

Laughing a little, Pitch said, "Sorry… I couldn't help it… It's been so long since I've been allowed to say something like that without getting beaten…" Jack's sharp intake of breath alerted Pitch to the fact that he had said too much. Swallowing, he quickly said, "Xavier… well… the… the others… never much appreciated jokes… They were more dry people…"

"O-okay," Jack stammered, looking away. What was he supposed to say now? It was just like the bomb of Pitch having been raped was dropped on him yesterday; he had no idea what to say. It made him feel uncomfortable- like a burglar who had been caught meddling in something he shouldn't be.

After a while of silence, Jack asked if Pitch would like to walk with him (and his friends) before their classes. (Both were lucky enough to have afternoon classes.) Pitch accepted the offer, and soon he found himself surrounded by incredibly colorful people.

Jack introduced Pitch to his friends. A large, very gruff looking male with a beard and moustache, named Nick, had been the first. He wore a bright red coat with fluffy black trimmings. His chocolate brown hair looked rough and unkempt, but it suited him. A small framed, very poorly endowed girl was the second. Her name was Tia. Though her figure was petite and appealing, (if you were into women) her breasts were incredibly miniscule. Her big purple eyes seemed to shine on their own, and that made Pitch smile. The third to be introduced was a short male named Sandy. His flaming bright yellow-orange hair stuck out in all directions, almost mimicking masks made to look like the sun, made Pitch wonder if it was real. He seemed rather quiet, but Pitch didn't mind quiet people in the least. Last to be introduced was a tall male with messy black hair that hung a little ways past his shoulders. The locks had a blue hue to them, and his voice was thick with an Australian accent. He was called Azzy. Under his tight blue polo shirt, not much was left to the imagination- he was built.

Pitch felt slightly uncomfortable around all these lively people, but at the same time he was invigorated just looking at them. So many emotions all at once. He studied the micro-expressions of their faces like a starving man studies a banquet; drinking it all in. He noticed that Azzy reverted to a mildly annoyed look more often than the rest, whereas Jack and Sandy were constantly smiling. (Finally, people who enjoyed life!)

He soon settled into a conversation that was mostly question and answer with the others. They all seemed curious as to how Jack had met him. Pitch had said they had met in the library two nights ago and just 'hit it off'. The meaning was only there for Jack.

"I feel like I've seen you before," Tia said, looking at him, "I feel like I know you from somewhere…" Pitch smiled softly at the way her face scrunched up with her thoughts. She was determined to remember him, and she looked so frustrated that she was failing.

Jack patted her on the shoulder and said, "Don't hurt yourself thinking about it, Tia." She smiled and gave up her attempts to remember Pitch.

"So, what's your major?" Nick asked, smiling and making that moustache spread.

"Psychology," Pitch replied, "but I'm minoring in criminal justice…"

Jack smiled at that. Azzy nudged Pitch, saying, "Oiy, if I get a ticket, you'll back me up, right?" Pitch smiled warmly at that and said he would.

The group had to disband, as classes were starting soon, but Jack took a quick moment to take out his phone and ask Pitch, "What's your number?"

Pitch answered, but asked afterwards, "Why?"

"Well, since you don't have a key to my room and I'm not allowed to get an extra cuz it's a single, I thought I could call you after my last class and we'd meet up so we can head back," he explained, punching in the numbers. Pitch nodded and watched as Jack tucked his phone back in his pocket.

"See ya later," he said to him. Pitch nodded and waved gently before walking off. Of course, he _did_ steal a few glances over his shoulder at Jack's retreating form on the way.

Pitch had gotten some dirty looks for not having his assignments done, but he stopped after each class to talk with his professors and explain to them that his boyfriend had raped him. Most looked horrified to hear that- one asked for proof. Pitch had asked if he'd really like to see the bruises all over his ass and chest, not to mention his wrists. They had said they wanted direct proof. (As if the dark bruises on his face weren't enough…) He was given one more night for those assignments, but no extra time for the ones assigned for that night. He thanked them all anyway.

Once he was out in the open air, free from the stifling classrooms, Pitch pulled out his phone and began a slow walk towards Jack's dorm. When his phone finally vibrated with a phone call from a new number, he smiled and answered.

"I see you," Jack had said, sounding happy. Pitch turned his head and quickly saw the waving male heading his way. Smiling, Pitch clicked his phone off and stood, waiting for Jack.

When he got to him, Jack asked if his professors had given him extra time. Pitch replied, "Yes, but not much."

"Typical," was Jack's comment before they walked back to his dorm.

When they reached the door, Jack made to unlock it, but he suddenly froze and swallowed loudly enough that Pitch actually heard it.

"Something wrong?" Pitch asked, looking at him worriedly.

Jack swallowed again before asking with a stutter, "W-we're not… g-gonna… do it again… are we…?"

"Most likely not," Pitch replied, trying to sound comforting, "I've got a lot of work I need to get done…" Jack looked a little less tense at that. "Jack…" Pitch whispered, touching his shoulder. Jack immediately jumped back at the contact.

"Jack… you're not afraid I'll force you to do anything… are you…?" Pitch asked, feeling hurt that Jack might suspect him of rape. Tears tugged at the corners of his eyes.

A swallow and a soft pant and Jack was suddenly kissing him. Pitch was pleasantly surprised.

"I…" Jack whispered once their lips had slipped apart, only by a few centimeters but still apart, "I'm afraid that I'm going to hurt you if we do it again… L… Last time you were in pain…"

"Only when we first started," Pitch said, "and that wasn't your fault…" That didn't seem to settle Jack- he just looked more upset. "Jack, none of this is your fault," Pitch said, smiling reassuringly, "In fact, you're what's helping fix the fault."

Jack blinked at Pitch. The black haired male smiled softly and Jack soon did also.

"Okay," he said, still smiling, "I just thought about it today… About how upset you were when you first showed up yesterday… About… well… And… And I worried… Th… That I had made it worse…"

Pitch smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder again. "If you were making it worse, you think I'd come back?" he asked. Jack blinked and his smile grew. "Trust me, Jack Frost," Pitch said, "if you were making me worse I'd be trying to get the hell away from you, not cuddle up to you."

The blue eyed man chuckled lightly. "That'd be pretty stupid, yeah…" After having been reassured, they went inside and each worked on their assignments.

Pitch was still working hours after Jack had finished, and Jack felt bad about it. He offered to help, but when he tried to read those books about all the psychology lessons, he just got confused and developed one hell of a migraine. So he opted to sitting next to Pitch while he worked.

"Would it be bad if I was gay…?" Jack asked, watching Pitch scribble out more of his essay.

"Not to me," Pitch replied, "Maybe to someone else…" Jack smiled a little and laid his head down on the table to watch Pitch write.

After remaining silent for a long while, Jack asked, "Is the sex the reason you came back and asked me for a place to stay…?"

Pitch finished his essay and began tucking it away as he replied, "Partially, yes… I didn't have anywhere else to go, though…" Smiling somewhat sensually at him, he said, "The sex was a wonderful positive to the idea of coming and asking you…"

Jack blushed and looked away. Pitch watched him, smiling in spite of himself. Jack was smiling too, even though he looked embarrassed.

"You smile a lot."

Blinking his big blue eyes, Jack asked, "Huh?"

Pitch stared at him, resting his head on his palm, and said, "Xavier never really smiled… You smile a lot… And every smile is real…" The corners of Jack's lips tugged upward, though he didn't realize.

"It's nice to see someone else looking so happy…" he whispered, "A relief, really… Reminds me that I'm not the only person out there who feels things…"

Smiling a little bit, Jack scooted closer to him. Gently reaching out and pressing the pads of his fingers to his chest, Jack's cheeks flushed a light pink as he looked up at him.

"And would '**feels**' have any double meaning in this situation?" he asked, smiling cheekily up at him.

Smirking, Pitch leaned in closer and whispered, "Only if you want it to…"

**And we all know what happens next…! (Probably will open the next chapter with their lemony scenes…) Sorry, no smut in this chapter…. Just mentions and innuendo… (Meh…)**


	4. Chapter 4

**My computer seems to really hate YouTube right now… Scroll over the video, it freezes, but the audio keeps on going… (Stupid technology…)**

**Anyhow… Got back to writing tonight! Actually got some time! (Which I won't get tomorrow… Rehearsal until 10 pm… Over five hours of practice…) Yesterday was pretty bad for free time too, though…**

**Anyway… Time for the smut, I suppose!**

**Different- Chapter 4—Heaven in a bed.**

"_Anh, anh—Jack!_" Pitch gasped loudly when the back of his head slammed into the headboard. Fuck, Jack liked it rough. The taller male had to bite his lip to keep from wailing like a whore; but so far he wasn't successful in that. He moaned desperately as his skull continued butting up against the wood. "Yes Jack, YES!" he choked on another moan when he felt Jack grip his hips and begin jackhammering into him as fast as he could. Their pelvises were smacking together loudly with each thrust- the sound of it was maddening.

Jack groaned deep in his throat, tugging Pitch's body down closer, shoving his length in deeper. He humped his hips forward repeatedly, grunting with the force behind each slam into Pitch's prostate.

"F-fuck!" he gasped, letting his head fall forward and sweat to drip off his forehead onto his lover's body. His hair swayed back and forth, opposite the rhythm of his hips. They had used lube again, and Jack was trying desperately to ignore the squelch that erupted with each thrust. Once more, Pitch was tighter than anything he had ever felt before. The incessant clench around his body was killing him.

Between a needy moan and a gasp of pain on hitting the headboard again, Pitch asked, "Are—are you close? Nnnaaaahhh…!" He let his head fall back into the pillows in ecstasy- Jack was pummeling his prostate now. Against his will, his back began to arch upward. The slight angle change made for even easier penetration for Jack- he was practically in to the root. (He was when he shoved in, he just didn't know it.)

Trying to respond didn't work, Pitch was wailing with his orgasm- the white hot walls clenching even tighter around him. Jack practically screamed with his release. Every throb of his cock went very noticed, each one sending a wave of bliss rippling through him.

Panting with a smile, Pitch let his whole body collapse back down into the mattress. Jack soon collapsed after him- his small body spent. How had they gone from asking about his homework to rutting in bed?

Well, however it had happened, Pitch was happy it did. Jack was absolutely breathtaking.

"Wa… Was it… go-good…?" Jack asked, gasping and trying to push himself up and adjust his position atop Pitch.

The taller man smiled and offered his assistance weakly. He was exhausted. He tugged Jack up so that his head was nearly level with his own. He kissed his nose, saying sweetly, "Better than the first two times…"

"So I was bad the first two?" Jack asked, pushing up further so that their noses met in a silly little Eskimo kiss. Jack's nose was cold.

"I never said that," Pitch replied, smiling- he noticed that Jack hadn't passed out like the first two times. "I just said this time was better." Jack pouted at that and said it still sounded like he was saying the other times were bad. Pitch didn't argue it; he just smiled and stole a quick kiss.

Snuggling lasted for at least an hour after that. Jack kept trying to push himself up higher- apparently he wanted to lay his head on top of Pitch's- and Pitch let him. Once his chin was buried in Pitch's messy black hair, Jack seemed content. When his breathing slowed and tiny snores rolled through his body, Pitch knew he had fallen asleep.

With a sigh, he adjusted the blankets, pulling the side near Jack up more to cover him and keep him warm. They slept that way. Pitch had another victory: both nights jack had wanted him sleeping on the couch, he had ended up sleeping with him.

When they got up the next morning, Jack had once again managed to hit Pitch. Not on purpose, but it sure hurt! Groaning in pain, Pitch rubbed his eye, which was where Jack had knocked him, and sat up in bed. Jack was apologizing for hitting him, but Pitch wasn't exactly listening- he was too busy staring at his new lover's erection.

He frowned; little Jack was only half awake… He'd just have to fix that wouldn't he? Smirking, he leaned forward, pulling the blankets out of the way, and began licking Jack's length.

The smaller of the two gasped in surprise, but quickly began mewling in pleasure- Pitch had taken the half hard member into his mouth and started to suck. Jack obviously liked it- he was beginning to rock his hips up into the warmth of Pitch's mouth.

"Mmm…" he moaned quietly when Pitch licked the head in his mouth.

After a few forceful sucks, nips, and pumps with Pitch's hand, Jack was a gasping, sweaty mess. He choked out words, trying to tell Pitch that he was about to cum, but only managed a dizzy, "P-Pitch, I-I- I'm-m-!" He shouted, throwing his head back and thrusting his hips forward in a last desperate need for friction. His body trembled as he spilled into Pitch's mouth.

Slowly Pitch swallowed it all down- taking the time to taste each sensuous drop. He smiled as he pulled away, licking the tip clean, seeing the look on Jack's face- shocked euphoria.

"Like that?" he asked, kissing the underside of the head of the now limp member. Jack inhaled sharply just watching him do that.

Pitch sat up, looking at the smaller male with a naughty smile. Jack swallowed before asking with a stutter of sudden sheepishness, "D-do… do you feel g-good doing that…?"

"Doing what?" Pitch asked, playing dumb.

"S-sucking," Jack whispered, motioning to Pitch's dick, "Is… Is it good…?"

Smirking, Pitch laid back, resting half of his back against the headboard, and said, "If you want to know, try it for yourself… It depends on the person…" Touching his chest, Pitch said, "I personally enjoy it. Almost as much as real sex…"

Jack blushed a light pink, but bent his head down and began trying to lick and suck Pitch's manhood. He fumbled a little with the licking- he wasn't sure how to go about it. But he was better at sucking it. (Mostly because he didn't have to worry about moving his head around and wiggling an appendage.)

The moment he felt the hot skin against the back of his tongue Jack let out a long, deep moan. He pulled back quickly, gasping. Pitch was confused at first, but he smiled at seeing that Jack was cumming- apparently just the tiny act of sucking that little bit had gotten him off.

"That good, huh?" he asked, chuckling as Jack's body shook with his release. The blue eyes blushed deeply, didn't answer, and returned to sucking with renewed vigor.

Pitch gasped and gawked at the force behind each pull in of Jack's mouth. The muscles pushed and pulsed around his length- he couldn't last long. Eyes rolling, back, Pitch rocked his hips back and forth into Jack's tongue, moaning wantonly. The heat around his sensitive flesh was enough.

With one last thrust deep into Jack's throat, Pitch spilled his seed. He sighed contentedly at seeing the way Jack tried to taste it before swallowing. He couldn't remember the last time anyone had given him a blowjob- Xavier liked to keep all the special pleasures to himself.

Jack swallowed, gagging a little bit at the taste, and Pitch laughed openly. "Don't like it?" he asked, chuckling at the sour face Jack made.

"It's so freaking salty!" he groaned, waving his hand in front of his face and trying to rid himself of the salty sting. Pitch laughed again.

Stealing forward, he pressed his lips to Jack's and whispered, "Thank you anyway… It was wonderful…" Jack smiled at the kiss, looking adorably shy like a schoolgirl.

"Everything else was nice… Just not the taste," he said, getting up out of bed and heading to wash up, "We should be heading to class, you know…? It's kinda why we're at college in the first place…?"

Groaning, Pitch said, "But it's so much less exciting…! Sex is so much better!" Jack popped his head back into the room, tossing a towel at Pitch's face and ordering him to get up and cleaned off.

Pitch smiled and followed after his new lover. He was so happy to have found Jack. Jack was a wonderful change from the selfish ass he previously had for a boyfriend.

**And that's that…! Yay!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Uh oh, I'm back at it again. Heheh. **

**Okay, I got a question, maybe somebody can explain this crap. Why does my computer keep disconnecting from the internet? It happens at random, but usually when it happens once it goes on for at least three more times of trying to reconnect. Anybody know why? What the eff would cause that?**

**Different – Chapter… Five? Am I really only on five with this one? Well what the heck? – I Met You**

Jack and Pitch split up for their classes first thing after they got set. Pitch had complimented Jack on the Hello Kitty change purse he had- Jack argued that his baby sister had bought it for him, but Pitch was too busy laughing at how red his face was to care. When they had split up, Pitch had almost kissed Jack and said "See ya later, babe," when he caught himself and awkwardly stepped away from him. They weren't an item- Jack had just taken pity on him for being kicked out of his own dorm. He couldn't go around kissing him and calling him baby.

With one last uncomfortable nod, Pitch quickly hurried off. He ignored the confused look in Jack's blue eyes as he did. Jack may have slept with him a few nights in a row, but he probably only saw it as a bonus to letting him stay there. After all, Jack wasn't even gay; he was just making the best of the situation, right?

Smiling, Pitch decided it didn't matter if he and Jack were a thing or not. Just having him as a friend was better than having Xavier as a lover.

He turned in all his late assignments, most of his professors amazed he actually completed the ridiculous task on top of his normal essays and research papers. It was a good feeling to have been able to see a few slack jawed professors gawking at the mound of papers he handed them. They graded papers all the time anyway, why was this such a big deal?

At his unofficial lunch, though how it could be so at four p.m., Pitch went through his phone and quickly began deleting contacts. Xavier was the first one to go.

He had chosen to sit at a different place than he normally would have gone back when the two were dating. He didn't want to run the risk of seeing his pasty face there. Pitch was currently enjoying the massive atria in the science wing with a few other students. There were two girls wearing parkas, which he found odd because it had to be kept warm in the atria to keep all the plants alive, but it was none of his business. Pitch recognized Jack's tall friend with the bluish hair there, sitting and eating while he did work from a tablet. He seemed really focused- Pitch figured it was best not to bother him.

Getting up and going to his next class was hard. It was so cold outside of the plant filled room that he wished he could have stayed there forever. It would have been a wonderful place to catch a nap.

He finished his classes and quickly pulled out his phone. He texted Jack immediately, asking him if he was done with class. It was chilly out- Pitch really missed that atria now. He received the message that Jack was just getting out now.

Sighing, he leaned against one of the buildings near where Jack's class was. He had a clear view of the doors he'd be exiting from. He saw kids heading out, usually in pairs, but still no sign of Jack. He sighed again and stole a glance to his right. He cringed at what he saw.

Xavier was over there, about a hundred fifty feet from where he was. He hadn't noticed him yet, thank God, but it was only a matter of time before he finally stopped sucking face with the clingy brunette in his arms. Pitch frowned when he saw how much his ex was groping the girl's ass. He shook his head, shaking his shoulders too, in disgust and looked back to the doors. Jack had just hopped out. He was pulling his bag over his shoulder.

"Aw, hey Bitch," Pitch stiffened at the greeting. He didn't even turn his head to look at him. He knew very well how much Xavier was smirking at him. "Whassa matter, you not happy to see me?"

He heard the girl asking what was going on, but Xavier wasn't answering her. Judging by the heightened urgency in her tone it was upsetting her to be ignored. Leave it to Xavier to not even notice.

Scowling, Pitch kept his gaze completely focused on Jack. He was almost there- maybe three hundred feet to go. But he felt Xavier getting closer. Glancing to his right, he found he was correct in his assumption. Xavier was maybe three arms' lengths from him. Pitch looked back to Jack. He had slowed down- the blue eyes were switching back and forth from his face to Xavier's. He couldn't tell if he was upset or scared, but he didn't want to wait and find out.

Pitch pushed himself from the wall and started walking toward Jack. The big blue eyes lit up when he did, and Jack quickly started back up with his approach.

"Aakh!" Pitch choked, feeling the yank on his arm dragging him back.

Xavier hissed darkly, "Hey, you're not even gonna say hi you fucking bitch?"

Snapping his head back, Pitch shook his arm violently, snarling, "Get your hands off me!" Jack had stopped again- now Pitch knew he was scared.

Xavier's eyes narrowed venomously. "What the hell's the matter with you? You act like you can't stand the sight of me!" he growled, yanking Pitch back again.

Pitch yelped with the force of the backward pull. "Hey, leave 'im alone!" Jack yelled, rushing forward and prying Xavier's fingers from Pitch's arm. Xavier snarled at him and swung a fist forward, aiming for Jack's face.

He only managed to hit his shoulder, but it sent Jack reeling backwards to land on his ass. Jack gripped the point of impact, biting his lip and clenching his eyes in pain. It probably wasn't too serious, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt.

Pitch took the moment to rush away from Xavier, to Jack's side. He scooped an arm underneath his body and started lifting him up to walk him away. Unfortunately, Xavier the ass stomped his boot down onto Pitch's back, knocking them both back down. The poor brunette girl was screaming and trying to pull him away. Pitch felt bad for her- he knew how it felt to be powerless like that.

Damn, he really wished spiked boots were never in fashion- he could feel Xavier twisting his foot around on his back. He knew it had definitely torn his shirt, and he was pretty sure it was tearing his flesh too. But he kept himself pushed up; back arched just enough so that none of his weight was on Jack's bum shoulder, and gritted his teeth through the agony. If Jack could fight then so could he.

Pitch heard people shouting. He wasn't sure who, but soon enough Xavier was yanked away from them by strong hands. He sighed happily at the release of pressure from his back.

Sitting back a little, Pitch scooped his hands back under Jack's small frame. "Jack, you okay?" he asked, eyes roaming over his face to see if he was hurt anywhere else.

"Yeah," Jack replied, sitting himself up with a grimace, "Yeah, I think he just dislocated it…" Referring to his shoulder.

Someone was to his right. Pitch looked up and smiled when he saw a completely unfamiliar face. "Hey, you guys okay?" he asked, looking at both of them. Pitch nodded.

"I'm fine, but he needs a medic," Pitch said, adjusting Jack in his arms a little. The man nodded and helped Jack to stand. Pitch could stand just fine, though his back felt hot and sore. Tucking an arm under Jack's and gripping around his back to his other side, Pitch was very prepared to help walk him to the hospital on campus. He got help from two of the strangers, though, and he was grateful for that. He didn't even know where Xavier had run off to, but he really didn't give a shit.

When they arrived at the hospital Jack was quickly pulled away for his shoulder to be snapped back into place. Pitch was ready to go sit on a waiting chair, but a student nurse was pulling him off to be examined as well.

"Look, I'm fine," he said, "It was just Jack who needed help."

The girl hushed him. "Maybe you don't realize it yet, but your back is covered in blood," she said sternly, "Just sit still so we can bandage you up and then you're good to go."

He didn't argue. He winced a little when the sting of antibacterial medicine touched his injuries, but other than that the process was painless. When his whole torso was wrapped in gauze, Pitch was allowed back out into the hall. Jack was out waiting for him, his left arm in a sling.

The blue eyed boy was just smiling brightly as if nothing had happened. "Doc says I gotta wear a sling for a few days," he said with a happy chuckle, "Just to be sure it doesn't roll back out or something like that." Pitch smiled at him.

"How you doin'?" Jack asked, reaching out to touch the gauze. The nurse was getting him a shirt, so it was still uncovered.

Pitch shrugged. "Oh, fine," he said, "The nurse just said that my back looked like a wheat field it was so scraped up." Jack cringed a little, but continued poking at the gauze. He said it was spongy.

He finally got the temporary shirt- stark hospital white- and the two were able to leave. As they walked, Pitch laughed and said, "This'll be quite the story for all your friends, mm?"

Jack grinned, an idea forming behind those seemingly innocent blue eyes. "I'm totally gonna tell Aster it's broken! He'll be so worried and then I'll have proof that he's a big softie!" he said, clenching his fist in excitement- his eyes were practically glowing with all his energy. "He's gonna be so embarrassed!" Pitch just laughed at him again.

Jack thought for a moment and he chuckled after a while. "Geeze, you've got some really bad luck, you notice that?" he said, looking up at Pitch. Pitch gave him a confused look and Jack said, "First you get raped by your boyfriend, then you get kicked out of your own dorm room, and now you just got mugged! All in, like, two days!" He laughed heartily, and Pitch couldn't help but laugh with him. Jack had an infectious laugh.

"Well, the past two days haven't been so unlucky," Pitch said.

Jack blinked. "How so?" he asked, looking at him curiously.

Pitch smiled at him. "Well, in the past two days I got a new dorm room, a better one, met a bunch of new interesting people, and the best part… I met you." Jack's face went pink and Pitch's smile just grew. "Pretty good two days if you ask me," he said.


	6. Chapter 6 -sorry so short-

**Different – Chapter Six—Dating**

Jack did in fact tell his friends about what happened- he said his arm was broken. His female friend Tia had flipped out and immediately tried to look at it. His taller, built friend, Azzy- that was his name- had asked if it hurt, and had tried to offer some solace, but the female out-worried him. She was having a little panic attack. Eventually it became too much for him and he had to tell them he was lying.

Nick had whacked the back of his head for it. Jack whined that it hurt, but Tia hit him harder and said it was what he deserved for lying to them. Pitch just laughed and decided to keep quiet about his own injuries. He didn't want to be fondled over like that.

"Jack, you're an ass," Azzy said, ruffling his hair ferociously- Jack looked to be in pain as he did it.

Groaning, Jack said, "I'm injured and you're hurting me…? I don't think that makes much sense…" Pitch chuckled at that and Jack pouted at him. "You're not helping," he said.

After a while longer of abusing the injured man, the friends ended the torture. The group of six sat and talked for a while, asking how Jack got hurt. Jack said some jerk punched him, almost mentioning Pitch's ex- but he caught himself when he saw Pitch's pleading gaze. So, instead of saying a name, Jack said, "Xa- ah, some jerk…"

"Well did you catch him?" Sandy asked.

Jack glanced at Pitch. "Well, uh, no, he kinda ran off… Pitch helped me get to the hospital, though, so I should be okay…" he explained.

Azzy looked at Pitch, asking, "Did he hurt you?"

"Ah," Pitch rolled his shoulder awkwardly, "He kicked me, but not much else, really…"

"He did have spiked boots, though," Jack said, looking to Pitch, "So he got a little scraped up…"

Pitch nodded. "A little, yeah," he said. Tia expressed how she felt sorry for him, and Pitch thanked her for it.

Once it was time to head off and do nothing of importance, Jack asked as he walked with Pitch, "Why didn't you want me to tell them what happened…?"

"Do you think they'd take it well?" Pitch replied with a question, "Do you think they'd be okay hearing that you were attacked by my ex-boyfriend because you've slept with me?"

Jack's face darkened. "I dunno," he said, "They're usually pretty chill, but… I've always only ever liked girls… This would be new for me…" He chuckled a little, "Actually it is new. I've never been romantically involved with another guy before…"

Pitch smiled, but said nothing. Jack stared over at him for a little while before he said his name, calling his attention back.

"Are…" Jack swallowed before he continued, "Are we dating…?"

**I'll end there for now… Sorry it's so short… Apparently I didn't warn of rape and such. Woops. Sorry.**


	7. Chapter 7 -also short- -and so fluffy!-

**Different – Chapter Seven – If You Want**

Pitch blinked a couple times at the question Jack asked him. Were they dating…? Well, he'd always hoped…

"Cuz, I mean, we've slept together a couple times now… And… and your ex really seems to hate me…" Jack was mumbling, looking down, squeezing the bottom of his hoodie. "And, and I mean… if we're just gonna have sex, then I guess that's cool… But, if… if you don't want anything besides that… I… Well, I just wanna know now, you know?"

"Um…" Pitch stared at him confusedly. Jack stared back, looking worried. Pitch tried to come up with a way to respond, but he didn't understand what Jack had just said. "Uhm….. What?"

"Well, I just, if you're not into another relationship," Jack said, rubbing the back of his neck, "I mean, after a guy like Xavier, I'd be wary, too… I just want to know so you're not, you know, leading me on or whatever…"

Again, Pitch wasn't sure he followed. "What?" he asked again, confusion raking his whole body. "I. … I don't quite understand… What?"

Jack inhaled deeply through his nose. "I want to know if we're dating," he said firmly, "Tell me outright, here and now, cuz otherwise this'll have to be cut short and I'm gonna have to keep us as just friends." Now he was rambling again. "Cuz if I start getting attached, but you're not really all that into me. Or you get attached and I figure out I'm not gay, then… Then we'll be a mess and there'll be fighting and yelling. And then we'll have to break up and I'll have to kick you out and that'll be really mean…"

Pitch rubbed his forehead a couple times. "Uhm… If I'm understanding you correctly, you're asking if we're a couple…?" he spoke calmly, slowly, trying to process the confusing way Jack talked. Why was he blabbering so much? He hadn't done this once since they first started this odd relationship. This wasn't like him.

Jack nodded. Frowning a little, letting his hands fall from his head, Pitch shrugged one shoulder loosely, saying with an awkward cough, "Well… We… we could be… If… If you want…"

Immediately Jack's face broke into a grin. "So we're dating?" he asked, looking excited enough to fly right off the ground.

"I… I didn't think you'd want to" Pitch said, looking away, "I figured… Since you weren't sure of your sexual preferences…"

Jack shut him up by hugging him and punching his arm. "We're dating! That's freaking awesome!" he shouted, squeezing Pitch tight, "I've never had a boyfriend before! Actually, I've never had an anyone before. Cool!" It was like he was a kid receiving a new present for his birthday. Jack seemed consumed by the novelty of it all.

Pitch was thoroughly confused. Still, it was fun to see how emotional Jack got about this. He was bouncing around, asking all sorts of questions to him, to nobody, to everybody. He was asking where they should go, if they should go anywhere at all, if he was supposed to give him a ring, or were rings too old fashioned, were they supposed to hold hands all the time, wait, were his hands sweaty, and who was the girl, or was Jack automatically the girl because he was shorter.

"I don't think I'm the girl," Jack said, looking at himself, "I don't have lady-parts…"

Pitch rolled his eyes at the way Jack checked his pants. He laughed a little and said, "You can be whatever you want."

"Cool, then I'm the guy!" Jack said, going over and playfully pressing his fist to Pitch's jaw. Jack's smile broke Pitch's heart- he looked so happy. Tears were shimmering in his eyes.

Smiling up at him, Jack asked, "Can I say that I love you…?"

Pitch smiled back. "If you want," he whispered, leaning in closer.

"Good," Jack said, moving his lips up toward Pitch's, "Cuz I think I do…"

**SO FLUFFY!**


	8. Chapter 8 -short, again-

**Different—Chapter Eight—Kisses and Rain- WHY AM I ONLY ON CHAPTER EIGHT?**

They hadn't kissed yet. Pitch only realized it when they finally did. Other than the first time when he sort of, not exactly, okay maybe, stole a kiss from Jack that very first night. And Jack hadn't exactly known whether or not to kiss back. Now he was the one initiating the lip-locking.

Smiling softly against his lips, Pitch pressed forward, angling his head a little. Their mouths moved against each other's for a few brief moments before Pitch heard the distinct rumble of thunder and felt a few wet drops against his forehead.

Pulling away to look up, he frowned. "Rain…" Jack mumbled, looking at the ugly clouds rolling in.

"And it looks like a lot of it," Pitch whispered, blinking one eye closed as a drop landed in it. He flinched and Jack couldn't suppress the little tinkle of laughter. Pitch smirked at him. "If you weren't hurt I'd hit you," he said, kissing Jack's cheek sweetly. Jack laughed.

Playfully punching Pitch's chest, he said, "And if I weren't hurt, I'd hit you right back!" Pitch smiled down at him. Jack looked so happy. Even in the now heavying rain. His emotions just rolled off of him in waves- and Pitch drank them in like water.

He found himself leaning in for another kiss, and smiling when Jack chose to kiss back. He hadn't been this genuinely happy to just kiss someone in a long time. It was nice.

Looking into Jack's big baby blue eyes, Pitch asked, "How much work do you have…?"

"Not much," the smaller of the two replied, "Maybe a couple papers… I don't have class today, you…?"

"Nope," Pitch said, smiling, "I was hoping maybe we could go get a drink or two… Whaddyou say?"

"As long as you're buyin'," Jack said, hopping on one foot and walking next to him.

Laughing lightly, Pitch said, "Too cheap to buy your own beer?"

"Yup," Jack replied, "I like to mooch whenever I can!" Again Pitch laughed.

"Well, I suppose that since I'm your boyfriend, I'll let it slide," he said. Jack grinned at him for that, and Pitch found the smile infectious- he grinned with him.

Batting his eyelashes, Jack asked, "Buy me dinner too?" Pitch wanted to frown at him, but with Jack making those goo goo eyes, how could anyone be mad at him?

"Oh, alright," he said. Jack fist pumped in victory.

When they got to the sports bar, yes a sports bar, Pitch had himself a beer, ordered Jack's food, and smiled at the way Jack began stacking coffee creamers into a castle.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Smiling, Jack replied, "Having fun… Forcive habit… I can't **not **stack them." Pitch rolled his eyes with a light chuckle.

"You have to have fun in everything you do?" he asked.

Jack's eyes glinted up at him with pure mischief. "You haven't seen me during winter," he hissed, finishing his little castle, "I'm a master at snowboarding down sidewalks and skating across parking lots."

"I'll bet," Pitch said, laughing. He offered Jack the sugar packets, which he began piling around his coffee cream castle as a barrier.

Smirking, Pitch asked, "You have fun when we have sex?"

Blushing in surprise at the suddenness of the question, Jack stammered for an answer, "W-well, uh, I-I… Y-yeah, I mean… It's a different league of fun, I guess." Pitch grinned at that.

The two sat together for a while, each occasionally glancing up at the myriad of TVs in the bar to catch a glimpse of a basketball highlight or a football (soccer) highlight. Jack complained that it wasn't hockey season.

Of course, at one point somebody was bound to notice the fact that the other was sitting so close. They ended up kissing again without really realizing they had started. Jack was the one to pull away looking slightly surprised.

"What is it?" Pitch asked, worried that he was moving too fast for the newly openly gay man.

Furrowing his brow, Jack said, "Nothing, nothing, it's just… I've never really kissed anybody this much before… At least, the same person, anyway… Usually it's one or two kisses a girl, and then we fuck, and then she leaves and I never hear from her again…"

Pitch rolled his eyes. "Comparing me to some floozies you had one night stands with?"

"No, no!" Jack quickly said, hopping up a little to his eye level, "You're not a floozy!" Then he paused. "Wait… what's a floozy?"

Now Pitch was laughing. Ruffling Jack's hair, he just gave him a soft kiss and said it didn't matter, he got the context. Jack pouted at first, but eventually smiled and sat back down to watch the rain battering the window. Maybe they'd stay there until it didn't look like a typhoon outside…

**Yeesh, ANOTHER short chapter… Sorry guys, apparently I'm just hackin away at the length… Like a woman's dress over the years… First over the ankles, and you hack it shorter as the years go by until you've got ass cheeks hanging out of her skirt… Hmmm… Classy.**


	9. Chapter 9 -shorter of the shorts-

**Every time I go to update this story I'm shocked by how low the number is on the chapter count. Especially considering when I started this… Goodness me, I'm just killing myself with work lately… Too many essays to write… Too many paintings unfinished… Too much to do…**

**It's interesting to me to see how few bottom Pitch stories there are on FF. (What the hell's up with all the exclamation points?!)**

**Different – Chapter Nine – Pants**

Jack and Pitch had walked back to their shared dorm in a slight drizzle- or had started to. It began pouring again half way there, and by the time they got shelter above their heads both men were soaked. Jack's sling was catching water like a bucket, and Pitch had to try and empty it out without hurting Jack.

It took a while for the rain to lighten up. The two had to play little games and hug for warmth to keep themselves busy. There were a couple little kisses while they waited, but they were both still new to public affection- days of simply fucking in private and all that.

The sky cleared enough as they walked back. They each changed clothes when they got back to the room- Pitch poked fun at Jack when he was standing naked in the bedroom. He kept spanking him every time he tried to get a pair of pants for himself. Jack's face was bright pink by the time he finally got a pair.

"You're such a jerk!" he whined, yanking his pants on after his boxers. Pitch only laughed and ruffled his hair. "Ew, is that the hand you used to spank me? And now you're touching my hair!? Eeewww!" he swatted him away, and soon Pitch was chasing him around the bedroom, trying to catch him. He eventually pinned him to the bed, running his hands through his hair over and over and kissing his forehead, nose, and lips. Jack was laughing the whole time, wriggling and trying to swat his hands away.

"You're the most adorable thing I've ever seen," Pitch said as he watched Jack squirming.

Jack blinked his blue eyes up at him, still chuckling lightly. Pitch smiled at his pretty little face and pecked his lips tenderly. Grinning, Jack pulled him back down and began kissing him fiercely.

Wrapping his arms around him, Pitch felt the pants they had each just put on slipping off. This was a relationship he liked. This was something he could do every day. Hell yeah, he could get used to this.

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. EVEN SHORTER.**

**AND I'VE DENIED YOU THE SMUT UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I try underlining the words at the beginning and somehow when I post to FF it just goes away… I don't get it…**

**Different – Chapter Ten – Teddy Bear**

Pitch was clutching the sheets beneath him, gasping and huffing as Jack pounded into him. Continuously chewing his lower lip, Pitch moaned loudly with each thrust. "God, Jack, you're so good!"

Jack tried to come up with a coherent response. The most Pitch actually understood past their collective moaning, the loud slaps of skin, and the creaks of the rocking bed was "tight". Pressing his forehead down into the bed, Pitch wailed loudly when Jack grabbed hold of his hips, yanking him back further onto his length. The words "oh fuck" seemed to be leaving his lips more often this way- Jack was going so deep inside him.

"Jack, more!" he begged, rocking back into the smaller body. Jack gave him more- he pressed his body against Pitch's and began rutting directly against him. "Mm, mm, Mmm!" His moans were muffled now, as he was now chewing on the pillow under him. Jack seemed to like it, the moment Pitch began muffling his own moans, Jack's became louder. (Maybe he was compensating?) Either way, Pitch adored the sound of his voice yelping and grunting with the force of his thrusts.

It felt like his shoulders were slamming down onto concrete Jack was fucking him so hard. Pitch wailed helplessly with his orgasm, every muscle in his body clenching up, making Jack gasp loudly with his own orgasm. He felt Jack collapse on top of him once he was completely spent, and he couldn't help but smile at how heavy he felt.

"Tired?" he asked between gasps, lowering himself so that Jack was no longer bent at a ninety degree angle.

Jack exhaled slowly before he replied, "Exhausted…"

Pitch smiled and listened as Jack slowly began to fall asleep. He loved the fact that Jack fell asleep almost every time they had sex. Xavier never would. He would have always fucked Pitch until he had passed out. He never got the enjoyment of hearing his lover's breathing slow into a peaceful lull.

He didn't even care that he was squished underneath Jack, completely flaccid penis still inside his body, flat on his stomach against the mattress. He loved the one laying on top of him. He'd give up anything to be able to stay this way with him forever.

Jack hadn't even worried about his arm like Pitch had. Pitch had thought he might pull something, but Jack had just gone right ahead and made love to him. And he was happy with his confidence in himself.

"I love you," Jack whispered to Pitch, wriggling a little into a more comfortable position. Pitch thought he was asleep: he was pleased he wasn't.

"I love you too," Pitch whispered in response, "I love you so much…"

He felt Jack laugh, but didn't hear it. Nuzzling his head into Pitch's back, Jack asked, "More than you loved your boyfriend?"

"More than I loved my childhood teddy bear." This time he heard Jack laugh. The sound was so beautiful. He wanted to hear more of it.

"You had a teddy bear?" Jack asked, still laughing.

Pitch smiled against the pillow. "I don't have it anymore," he said, "now I have you to cuddle with." Jack hummed appreciatively to that and kissed Pitch's shoulder blade.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hahah, yup… Back… I'm listening to Disney music while I type. Right now I'm on "Kuzco". So very jazzy and so bouncy. I love it. I could just dance. *shakes shoulders***

**Different – Chapter Eleven – Meet My Boyfriend**

Jack was still snuggled against Pitch when they woke up. Pitch liked it; he could feel Jack's cheek squished into his shoulder. Rolling his shoulder, Pitch heard Jack moan unhappily at the movement.

Chuckling, he said, "Jack, come on, we've gotta get up… It's almost time for class…"

"Mmm-no," Jack groaned, nuzzling into him further, wrapping his arms around Pitch's chest. Pitch wiggled again and Jack moaned again in annoyance.

Pulling himself from the sleeping man's grip was one of the most difficult tasks of Pitch's life- he wanted to stay there in bed with him. But they both were at college for a reason- to learn. (As much as he didn't want to admit it. Pitch was content to spend his whole college life in bed with Jack.)

The big blue eyes blinked up at him sorrowfully as well as sleepily. "Can't we sleep a little longer?" Jack asked, pouting at him.

Reaching down and ruffling his white hair, Pitch whispered, "Only if you want to miss your first class of the day _and_ smell like you've been in a whore house. C'mon. Shower time." He had to drag Jack out of bed, slide his tired feet across the floor, and hold him into the shower. Jack was very against doing anything today.

Pitch ran his hands all over his naked over's body (without soap, I should mention), making sure to squeeze his ass a few times. Jack only mewled softly at the touches, keeping his head rested on Pitch's shoulder while the hot water cascaded down on them. When Pitch goosed him Jack yelped loudly, but quickly moaned again.

Pitch wasn't exactly surprised when he felt Jack's rod pressing into him. Jack was still aroused from the night before, as was he, and the inappropriate touching wasn't helping. Kissing Jack's neck sweetly, Pitch reached his hand back around and gripped his cock in his hand. A few tight squeezes and pumps and Jack was rock hard and fully erect.

Using his hand, Pitch guided his boyfriend to his hole, helping him push it inside. Once he was in, Jack began to slowly make love to him again. Jack moaned softly at first, thrusts gentle and loving, but soon the two were fucking desperately in the shower. Pitch cried out with him as the loud slaps met their ears. Jack's pace had sped up greatly, his body a blur shoving in and out of Pitch's.

After a few more moments of being fused under the steaming water, Pitch felt Jack shout with his orgasm. Pitch joined him immediately after feeling his lover throb so violently inside him. Gasping and moaning together, the two tried not to collapse to the ground after that.

"Mm," Pitch moaned softly, stroking Jack's back tenderly, "Never thought I'd actually fuck in the shower… That was nice…"

Jack nodded, still panting, but he said, "I… I wanna do it again…"

Pitch laughed and told him not right this second. So, they cleaned themselves off (like they were supposed to) and got dressed for the day. Jack didn't seem too eager to go to class, but then again, neither was Pitch. It was more enjoyable to be together than to be apart.

Giving him one quick kiss before they separated, Jack said to Pitch, "We'll meet up for lunch, okay? My friends will be there too." Pitch agreed, kissing him again, slower, softer, making Jack moan and sigh gently against him.

When their lips pulled apart, Jack hissed. "I hate you for that," he said. Pitch blinked in surprise, then he realized that Jack was talking about the certain stiffness pressing into his leg. Blushing lightly, Pitch smiled.

"I didn't think you'd get so worked up from a kiss," he said sheepishly.

Pouting, Jack said, "Yeah, well, I did. And now I'm gonna have to go through my first class like this…!" Laughing at the unhappy face he made, Pitch kissed his forehead once before heading off to his class. Jack cursed at him for that, but Pitch just laughed.

It was hard going through his lectures that morning- Pitch just kept thinking about how Jack was hard for him right that moment. He wished he could be there taking care of his problem. Jack deserved some more caressing. Pitch couldn't stop drifting into daydreams. He kept seeing Jack in his head. Just like the first time he had seen him. He wanted to kiss those thin lips, stare into those big blue eyes, and caress that snow white hair. He actually stayed in the room too long. He came out of his Jack-induced funk when someone was pushing him, telling him to move.

Several classes later it was finally time for lunch with his boyfriend. Pitch met him at a giant sculpture that he wasn't sure if was a horse or a dog, and he was a little disappointed to find that his friends were already there. So much for wanting to kiss him hello.

Jack smiled brightly at him, quickly linking arms with him, and turned to his friends. "Guys," he said, looking overjoyed, "I know you've already met Pitch, but I want you all to officially meet my boyfriend!" He squeezed Pitch's arm and smiled up at him. Pitch was too surprised to say anything. His friends looked surprised too at first, but they quickly smiled.

As Pitch gawked at their reactions, he listened as the biggest of the group said, "I thought you seemed friendly wif this one! Congratulations!" He hugged Jack, kissed both his cheeks, and laughed brightly. The others said some happy words as well- the burly one from the atrium had given him a knoogie and called him some weird word that Pitch assumed was a phrase used all the time in Australia. He didn't really know. He still couldn't remember his effing name!

Swallowing as the group said kind words to him, Pitch looked to Jack for help. Jack only had to smile to make him feel better. The glowing joy on his face instantly put his heart at rest. If Jack was willing to openly admit their relationship, then why should he worry?

Stooping down, he kissed Jack's cheek sweetly and whispered, "I thought you were worried about what they'd think?"

Jack kissed him back, hissing into his ear, "I've still got a boner because of you. Right now I don't give a damn."

With a bright blush, Pitch pulled his head back and tried to ignore that information so that he could seem normal around these people. But, Fuck, that was hot to know! Jack was still hard for him at this exact moment! Pitch felt like he was sweating it was so enticing. The image of Jack wanting to get everything else out of the way to get the two of them alone.

Gulping down a lump in his throat, Pitch tried to keep the information he had hidden. Jack- what the hell. How was he supposed to get through this lunch date knowing what was waiting for him?!

**And now the music is on "Up Is Down", which I've actually gotten to perform with an orchestra before. IT'S SO MUCH FUN! You can see the scenes from the movie as you play it! And you're just full of adrenaline because you're like, "Oh God, the boat's flipping over! Quick! Get to the next part!" (Can you tell I'm a music Geek yet?)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Different – Chapter Twelve – More Cuddles than College**

Currently locked in an epic ritual of lovemaking, Pitch couldn't help but make a comment to Jack. "Y-you know, these four- ah!- c-college years are having a lot more sex than I p-pictured…" After making this comment, he then proceeded to shout "Oh, fuck, Jack, yes" very very loudly.

Gasping and nearly falling onto Pitch, Jack tried to laugh, to show that he understood that it was _indeed_ funny. But only managed a choked grunt. Pitch smiled at him and pulled him into his arms. "You don't have to talk," he soothed, between moans.

Smiling, Jack replied, "I c-can talk… I just can't fucking laugh." Pitch only smiled at him and they continued to rut in Jack's bedroom. Jack had wanted the shower, but when they went in, one of them- couch, cough, Jack- slipped and fell, and the other –cough, cough; Pitch- was too worried they would hurt their arm. They settled for the bed.

After a loud and steamy orgasm, Pitch asked, "Do you think your friends were okay with us running away like that?"

"Probably," Jack replied, "I'm not good at hiding stuff… I think they could tell what was up with me." Pitch snickered at that, so Jack hit him. Pitch didn't really mind. It was nothing compared to all the beatings he used to receive.

Lying down beneath Jack, hands rested under his head, Pitch just smiled up at him. After a while Jack spoke again. "I think I've already asked you this, but what did you ever see in your ex beau?"

Pitch smirked now. "You've definitely asked me that before, but I'll tell you anyway." Jack pouted at him, and Pitch found himself pausing to mentally coo over how adorable he was. When he remembered that he was talking, he said, "He was the only one who really was willing to have sex with me… Since I was gay and all… And I guess I saw some of myself in him… We both like the color black and we both enjoy depressing literature and television." Jack smiled at that, poking Pitch's nose playfully.

"You like being weird is what it is," he said.

Shrugging, Pitch said, "Granted. I guess I just wanted somebody and he was the closest one. But I can tell you now, I sure as hell am glad to be rid of him. I still have those scrapes on my back from his shoe. It'll probably scar."

"Scars are kinky," Jack said, flipping over so that he was lying on his back against Pitch's chest, "If you have 'em you could keep 'em for like a little surprise for a date. Like just show 'em off like saying 'hey, I'm tough and I can do rough things'."

Pitch rolled his eyes. "Did you even listen to what you just said? You sounded like a teenage girl. Never talk that way again."

"LOL, you're so cute!" Jack quickly replied. Pitch scowled at him for that and Jack laughed. The laugh made his anger melt away. It was a beautiful sound. Everything about Jack was beautiful.

After laying together for several hours, the two of them got up. Pitch actually had a class this night. Only one, but it wasn't actually his class. It was a late study group thing that he felt like might have been more important than spending the whole night screwing with Jack. (Might being the key word here.) After having been delayed with work because of Xavier-related problems, Pitch wanted to try and not fall behind any more than he already had.

Jack walked with him to the building. Pitch had told him he didn't have to, but Jack said he wanted to kiss him goodbye and make sure he had his lunch. It was at this point that Pitch realized he was just going to be an ass.

"I'll be out in about an hour and a half. Don't wait out here for me, though, you'll look like a creep," he said.

Jack smiled. "Stand out here and look like a creep, got it." Pitch scowled at him one last time before he walked off. Laughing to himself, Jack started walking off, back to the room, when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder.

Sighing, he began turning around. "Pitch, did you forget to kick me or something?" he looked back and his smile fell to the floor. "You're not Pitch," he spat.

It was Pitch's ex. "What the hell do you want?" Jack asked, folding his arms over his chest and glaring at the man who attacked he and Pitch.

Xavier frowned. "I just wanted to apologize," he said, moving forward a little bit.

"Didn't you run away?" Jack asked, "Weren't you trying to get out of here and avoiding getting arrested?"

"Can't a man come and apologize if he feels guilty?"

"Not if that man is you," Jack retorted. Xavier frowned at him for that.

And the situation got weirder. He reached his hand out and rubbed Jack's shoulder. As if… trying to… comfort him in some way. The motion was disturbing for Jack. He was literally about to shove him away when the black haired man jumped forward and kissed him. Eyes wide, Jack shoved him especially hard and scrambled back a few steps.

"WHAT the HELL do you think you're doing!?" he shouted, "You fucking attacked me and RAPED Pitch!"

"I wanted to show you…" Xavier said, moving toward Jack again, who was now backing up with his hands up in front of his body, "Why Pitch fell for me…" He tried to kiss him again, and Jack made sure to kick him away.

"He didn't fall for you- you were the only one willing to have sex with him!" Jack retorted, "If you don't get away from me right now I'm gonna call the cops!" Xavier scowled at him for that and tried to grab him. Jack took this moment to run. But not back home, he ran toward the building Pitch was in. That way there would be people to see and stop the psycho from trying to kill him again.

He heard him shouting after him, so Jack ran faster. As soon as he was inside he stopped. He looked back and saw that he hadn't followed him. So all the running was unnecessary… Uh… Well… Okay.

Sitting on a bench in the room, Jack said, "I think I'll just wait here for Pitch to finish…"


	13. Chapter 13

**Agagagababbbahhallalalbbbllllllbbblblblb…! Been away for too long! WHY!**

**Different—Chapter Thirteen—Hey, Your Ex Is Weird**

Jack sat and waited for the entire hour and a half. No way was he risking that lunatic hiding around a corner somewhere. He stayed and twiddled his thumbs like a good boy. He snickered to himself as he thought that one over. He could have a very fun night if he told Pitch he was a good boy who needed to learn to be naughty. Again he chortled to himself.

He saw people leaving the building, walking around the corner and past him, hardly anyone actually looked at him. When he saw that head of black hair walk around the corner he jumped up, screamed, "Pitch!" and tackled him in a hug. Everyone nearby giggled as he knocked his boyfriend to the ground and kissed him. He distinctly heard a few 'aw's behind him as he repeatedly pecked his lips over and over.

Giving Pitch only seconds between each assault made for a very funny time. He tried to talk and ask what was going on, but Jack would interrupt him by shoving his lips onto his again. When he finally let his lover speak, Pitch had no words left. He just gawked at him in shock, drinking in the air Jack had denied him.

"What the hell Jack!?" he shouted, angry at having been knocked down and not allowed to even ask why.

Jack blinked and quickly looked down at the ground, face having fallen from the big smile to a guilty frown. "Sorry…" he muttered, preparing to move away. And of course, seeing Jack looking so sad made Pitch feel bad. He didn't want to see Jack feeling bad. He quickly grabbed him and pulled him back; giving him a warm, soft kiss as his apology.

Jack looked at him, big blues slightly confused and still slightly hurt, but he gave him a little smile. "Was I bad?" he asked.

Pitch sat up straight and wrapped his arms around Jack. "No, no, you're a very good kisser, Jack… You just surprised me is all…" Jack gave him a pout and instantly made Pitch's heart melt. He gave Jack another gentle kiss and ruffled his hair. "You're too cute."

Jack smiled with a light blush at that, but it quickly fell. "Well… Actually… There's something I wanted to tell you about…" Swallowing, Jack started his explanation, "You say I'm too cute… So… Does that mean other guys would want to try and feel me up?"

"Well, I suppose so, but you and I are together, where is this-?"

"Cuz, another guy did try to feel me up. Right after you left…" Pitch looked very concerned; maybe this was a bad way to tell him. Sighing, he looked right at him and said, "Xavier tried to get me to go with him."

Now Pitch looked horrified and furious all at once. He looked ready to scream. "Look, look, I ran back into the building- he left after that cuz there'd be people… But I just thought I should tell you what happened…" he said, trying to comfort him.

"We need a way to immediately let each other know if something's wrong and we can't call the cops," Pitch said, frowning with determination. Jack made to say something to sort of argue that, but Pitch looked at him and asked, "You'd rather have another situation like this happen?"

"Well, no," Jack replied.

"Then we get a way to contact each other," Pitch said, standing up and helping Jack to his feet. Jack pouted again, but agreed that it was a good idea.

The two walked out holding hands, yet more cause for someone to go 'aw' seeing them. Apparently they were a cute couple, even to college students. Jack blamed that on the fact that he was so much shorter than Pitch was and the fact that his hair was white while Pitch's was black.

Pitch disagreed. He whispered after it happened that Jack was "too cute". "Other people are taking notice of how adorable you are," he said. Jack only pouted up at him. "Proved my point."

After that Jack tried to find some way to make himself look less cute. He made every ugly face he could think of, but each time he showed Pitch he would only smile, laugh, and kiss his nose. All in that order every time.


	14. Chapter 14-- Important Notice followers-

**THIS IS IMPORTANT EVEN FOR PEOPLE WHO DON'T READ THIS STORY. I've got a new computer. It's being dumb.**

**Hey guys. I got a new laptop. So far... I'm hating it. Nothing's working. Who was the idiot who invented Windows 8? What the eff. I can't do or find anything on here anymore... Stupid stupid stupid. This isn't even Microsoft Word. This is a notepad. It doesn't even have spell check. This sucks. **

**Different- Chapter Fourteen- Just Stop**

Jack had three numbers plugged into his phone's emergency contacts now. The cops, Pitch, and Azzy. Pitch had insisted on it. He wanted Jack to be safe. This was his way of keeping him that way. He didn't even care about himself, he just wanted Jack to be okay. He loved him too much to worry about himself.

So maybe Jack wasn't as worried as Pitch. He just wanted to protect the best thing he had in his life. Jack did too, he just didn't feel as strongly about the obsession as Pitch.

Smiling, Pitch finished plugging numbers into his own phone for emergency, after Jack insisted. There was of course a hug and a quick check to be sure he did it afterwards. (Apparently Jack wanted to be sure Pitch wasn't just saying he was worrying about himself.)

"I told you I put the numbers in, why don't you trust me?" Pitch asked afterwards, smirking.

"Because you think that even when you get hurt, you won't get hurt," Jack replied, pushing his hand into his chest, "You think you're superman." Pitch rolled his eyes.

Kissing Jack's cheek, he said, "I'm not Superman. I'm Batman." Jack shoved his chest again. "My parents are dead. It works," he whispered, tickling his chin. Again Jack shoved him.

After getting their phones squared away, the two walked off to Jack's dorm room. It was late, Jack had a near death experience, they would probably head right to bed. _Probably_.

**Sorry guys. I'm still trying to figure this thing out. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Finally got Word. Hooray. Took too long to get there… Now… Whatever this is…**

**Different—Chapter Fifteen—Sleep Is For Chumps**

Haha, sleep! Foiled again!

"Anh, anh, Jack- yes! Faster!" Pitch was moaning desperately beneath his love. "Ah- oh" He bit his lip on that thrust, but honestly the pain only made it more enjoyable. He bit his lip again.

Gasping, sweat dripping from his forehead, Jack whispered, "A-Am I your boo?" Pitch laughed in the middle of a moan.

"What kind of- oah- question is that?" his head slammed into the headboard a few times as Jack pounded him.

Now Jack paused to grin. "You haven't given me a nickname yet- am I your boo?" he asked, running his soft fingers down Pitch's heaving chest.

Rolling his eyes, Pitch replied, "If I gave you any nickname it would be distracted during sex." Jack pouted at him and quickly returned to pleasuring him. Pitch wondered how he was able to walk when they finished- God, Jack was rough! As he thrust into him, Pitch found himself staring up at Jack, watching his facial expressions. He looked strained- he kept saying that it was tight. Maybe the tightness made it tougher for him?

Pitch smiled as Jack let loose a loud moan. The tightness made it better for him.

A few more thrusts and they were both collapsing. Jack choked on an exhale at this point. Smiling, Pitch ruffled his hair. "Xavier can't ever have you," Pitch whispered to him, "I like you too much to let him have you."

Jack smiled. "He can't have you either," he said, poking his nose, "I like _you_ too much."

Glancing at the clock, Pitch asked, "So… Should we get some sleep?"

To that, Jack just laughed.

**Ugh… Technology… Took hours to get Microsoft working, and it isn't even done after a full day.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Burble burble burb…. Meerrrrrrr…..**

**Different—Chapter Sixteen- Hands Holding Hands**

Pitch was currently walking Jack to his first class of the day. Holding hands. He was savoring every single second of it- Xavier never held his hand. God, Jack's hands were so soft, and they fit perfectly into his own. He squeezed his hand a little harder, reassuring himself that this was still real.

Jack smiled up at him. "You're gonna bruise my hand," he said. Pitch gave him an apologetic smile.

When they reached Jack's building, Pitch said, "I'll miss you while you're in there." Jack smiled at him.

"It's only one class, then I have like five hours before my second and last one of the day. You have one in like, two hours," Jack said, gently prodding Pitch's chest, "We'll see each other soon enough." Pitch frowned unhappily. "You coulda slept in, ya know."

Pitch rolled his eyes. "On three hours of actual sleep and not just fucking, I think I'd prefer being near you. Gives me a reason to be awake," Jack smirked as Pitch said that.

"So sappy," he commented.

The two shared a soft kiss before parting. Pitch wished he could have held that longer. The feel of Jack's warm lips on his. He loved Jack. Definitely loved him. He couldn't imagine being without him. If Xavier even thought of trying to take him away, Pitch wasn't sure what he'd do.

A soft punch in the back of the shoulder broke Pitch from his trance of watching Jack walk away. Turning around, Pitch found that the one who had hit him was Jack's beefy friend that, holy fuck, he still couldn't remember the name of.

"Uh… hi…" he said sheepishly.

The green eyed man looked at him- he was shorter than Pitch, too, was he just a giant? And he asked, "So I take it you two have had sex already?" Pitch's face went a little red, but he nodded. "You top?" the man asked.

Now Pitch was beat red. "A-uh, I uh. Well, um," he stammered.

"So Jack tops," he guessed. Pitch blushed brightly and just nodded again.

"Weird," he said, "I would've assumed you'd top…" Pitch didn't say anything. "Jack seems more like a bottom to me."

"Not in bed, he's not," Pitch said under his breath. Apparently the other guy heard him, because he was chortling about it.

"I'll take your word for it," he said. The two talked a little while before Azzy, Pitch had to ask, had to go to a class. Pitch decided to take a one hour nap before dragging himself off to his.

When he finally got to see Jack again he embraced him with a huge smile. Jack was caught off guard by it. Pitch was squeezing around his arms. As well as attacking his forehead with kisses.

Laughing lightly, Jack tried to ignore people oohing and ahhing at them. "Okay, okay, I missed you too, Pitch. Gosh, you're like every dog I've ever met," he teased.

Pitch didn't care. He kissed Jack's head again and again anyway. "I love you so much," Pitch whispered into Jack's snowy hair.

Okay… Now they were drawing a crowd of cooing girls. This was embarrassing. Jack tried to wriggle free, but only managed to make Pitch hold him tighter. Eventually he just gave up and went limp in his arms. He wasn't getting out of this death hug.

When he finally let go of him Jack made sure to punch his arm. Pitch didn't really seem to mind. "Next time you're going to do that, warn me first so I know to just give up already," he grumbled. Pitch laughed at his adorable pouty face and kissed his cheek.

"Hard to believe you were just the boy in the blue hoodie that happened to catch my eye, hmm?" he whispered, nuzzling him, "Now you're so used to me we fight but flirt at the same time." Jack rolled his eyes.

"I don't consider it flirting, but okay," he said, "You're weird, Pitch." Pitch smiled down at him.

"The good kind of weird?" he asked.

Jack rolled his shoulder. "Eh… You're.. Different," he whispered, "Different is always good." And then there was a soft kiss shared before both parties walked to lunch, hand in hand.

**How's your Fluff-o-meter doing? Mine's OVER NINE THOUSAND! GAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~**


End file.
